Demonic Reality
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome returns home to help celebrate Halloween with her family and at her junior high event. Little did she know Inuyasha has find something intriguing about all of this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The feudal era's cool weather creates the perfect time for the trees' leave to change their colors. From the vivid reds, to the radiant oranges, to shiny yellows and brilliant shades of browns as they all begin to leave the tree branches and blanket the grounds. "Wow, Kagome. Really? I want to come over to your time and collect all the candy." Shippo speaks joyfully as he jumps up and down. Kagome smiles as she pulls out a bag of kid size candy bars. "I'd bet you'd fit right in with the other kids in my time. They'd like to see how you managed to dress up like that." She said to him.

Shippo rips open the bag of candy, but before he could dig inside, a hand swipes them from him. "Like hell, you're going to eat all of this." Inuyasha sneers at him. "Hey give that back, Inuyasha!" Shippo cries frantically as he tries to reach the bag while Inuyasha rises and lowers it teasingly. "Kagome, please do something." Shippo turns to Kagome. Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha doing his stupid antics. "Sit!" She shouts. The beads around his neck glow and slam him to the ground. As such the bag is free and Shippo makes a run for it and leaves the hut with the bag in his arms.

"Honesty, Inuyasha. You should know better not to tease Shippo." Kagome scolds him as soon as he stood back. "Said's you. You spoil him way too much. Isn't he anything like your little brother Sota?" He stuffs his clawed hands into his haori's sleeves. "Not even the slightest. My mom is the one who spoils him, not me." Kagome replies back as she closes up her backpack and leaves the hut. "Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha follows her outside. "I'm going back to my time to help my family decorate for Halloween." She answers as she keeps on walking. "Not without me, you're not." Inuyasha comes to her side as they reach the well. "And what makes you say that?" Kagome looks up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You just told Shippo that he'd be able to fit in with the other kids. What's that all about?" Inuyasha asks her when they jump into the well. "Oh, the kids dress up in different outfits. Some would dress up as a super hero, some as a princess, and everything in between. For Shippo, he'd be a fox, you know with the fox tail, claws, fangs, and the elf like ears." Kagome explains the purpose of Halloween.

They exit the well house to see Kagome's time period isn't any different from the feudal era's scenery. Even the Sacred Tree's leaves are falling from the branches. But that's not what Inuyasha is noticing anything different. A few spots of the shrine, there are pumpkins, fake tombstones, fake cobwebs stretched around some spots. Purple and orange lights around the house, ghosts. "Oh Inuyasha, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greets them when she came out of the shed with a box full of Halloween decorations inside. "Oh, hey mom. Inuyasha has never heard of Halloween before, so we could show him what it's like." Kagome runs up to her mother to take the box.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Inuyasha you're in good hands. As a matter of fact, Sota is having trouble on what he wants to be for Halloween." Mrs. Higurashi smiles as she guides them into the house. Inuyasha looks to see the house being decorated with more Halloween items. He spots the bowl with a lot of candy in it. "Don't even think about it, Inuyasha." Kagome glares at him when he is about to take a candy bar out of the bowl. Inuyasha obeys her and follows the girl upstairs. "Hey Sota!" Kagome calls out to her little brother. The one bedroom's door opens up to show Sota peeping out of the door. "Oh hey, sis." He replies shyly, which is rare for him. "You okay, kid?" Inuyasha comes up to him. All of a sudden, Sota grabs his wrist and yanks him into the room, and immediately closes the door before Kagome could come any closer. Not just that, he locks the door as well.

Inuyasha turns around to see Sota's room full of outfits. From casual wear, to jerseys of teams. And the other sets that Kagome told Shippo earlier. "I just can't decide." Sota complains to him. "Decide what?" Inuyasha asks him. "I don't what I should be for Halloween." Sota answers more specifically. "Oh, well you have a good few options here." Inuyasha points out the clothes out. "Yeah but I already wore those for years. I need to be something else. Something my friends had never expected before." Sota explains to him.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes. "Why not dress up like me for Halloween." He gives the kid his one idea. Sota turns to him. "I don't have the outfit or the accessories to look anything like you." Sota frowns at him. "Why not have your mother make you one. I bet she'd be more than happy to make a costume like my outfit." Inuyasha persuades the kid. Sota knows he has a point. Mrs. Higurashi knows when it comes to sewing. "What kind of fabric is your kimono?" Sota asks him curiously.

Inuyasha takes off the outer layer of the robe of fire rat so Sota could feel its texture. Sota never expected that robe is so huge. It's so huge that it completely covered the kid. "You wore this thing your entire life?" Sota pops out of the opening of the sleeve. Inuyasha kneels down to the ground as he helps Sota which hole is for the head to get out of. "Yeah. Ever since I was your age. Maybe even younger." Inuyasha replies with a smile. "But I thought as we grow older, we would not be able to fit our old clothes." Sota explains the life of growing up. Inuyasha keeps his smile. "Let's just say this robe has grown along with me." As he rubs the fabric with his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sota couldn't stop seeing how much this robe of the fire rat means to Inuyasha. "Where did it come from?" Sota asks him a bit shy this time. "It used to belong to my old man. But that's all I know him." Inuyasha responds back to the kid. Sota can tell right off the bat how much this topic is getting to him. "It's fire proof. Not a single flame will burn it." Inuyasha gives the tip of the clothe's purpose. "Really. Boy this would really make the fire department very jealous of this." Sota smiles brightly as he looks up to him. "Heh. Hate to break it to you, kid. There isn't that many of these articles of clothing. It's extremely rare. According to my mother, my old man put this on her when she had me, and had to evacuate the burning mansion. If it weren't for this, I'd be a goner, and so would my mother." Inuyasha explains to him.

Outside of Sota's room, Kagome managed to eavesdrop the conversation. 'I never knew that those two could get along that much.' She smiles as she goes down stairs. She puts out other Halloween decorations around the house. "Say, Kagome." Her mother asks as she comes out of the kitchen. "Yeah, mom?" She turns to her. "Why don't you have your friends over from the feudal Era to participate?" Mrs. Higurashi suggests to her. All Kagome could do is smile sadly. "I would mom. But the well only works for me and Inuyasha." She answers as she resumes the decorating. Mrs. Higurashi was able to know that how much Kagome would love to meet Kagome's friends from the feudal other than Inuyasha. 'Maybe there's hope.' She thought to herself before continuing on cooking dinner.

Inuyasha comes out of Sota's room a few minute later. He spots Kagome decorating the living room. "Hey." He greets her. "Oh hi." Kagome replies back with much less enthusiasm. "What's up with you?" Inuyasha sees the box emptied out. "I was just wondering if what my mom said was true." Kagome picks up the empty and takes it back to the shed where her mother got it out from. "Truth about what?" Inuyasha follows her outside. "She wanted me to have our friends from the feudal era to celebrate Halloween." Kagome specifically spoke.

"Well, there's no telling that only you and I are the only ones able to go through the well." He reminds her about their ability. Kagome nods, "Yes, I know. But there was that time Shippo had the jewel with him in the well and I was able to sense it here. It's too bad he couldn't get through." Kagome said in disappointment. Inuyasha remembered his one time coming into Kagome's time and find Sota digging endlessly, trying to reach him. "Who knows, we should try to see if it'll work for them." Inuyasha gives his idea. Kagome dusts her hands after closing the shed. "You know Shippo would've had the time of his life."

"Then why not have them over?"' Inuyasha asks her. Kagome looks down to the bottle of the jewel shards that they collected should be more than enough to let both Inuyasha and Kagome to get through the well. "We might as well give it a shot." Kagome smiles up to him as she turns to the wellhouse. Inuyasha follows her close behind

Kagome and Inuyasha get out of the well in the feudal Era. They make it into the village to see Sango polishing her Hiraikotsu, Miroku meditating, while Shippo and Kirara playing with the toys that Kagome brought back with her a short time ago. "Hey you guys." Kagome greets them. "Oh, you're back already." Sango smiles as puts away the clothe she used to polished her weapon with. "What's going on?" Miroku asks this time. Kagome fiddles her fingers nervously. "I was wondering. We all know that only me and Inuyasha are the only ones who can pass though the well. This could be a once in a lifetime. Well…" Kagome couldn't really ask the question.

Inuyasha shakes his head. "She just wants to know if we you guys could pass through the well like me and her." He takes over the asking. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "I'd never thought of doing that." Came Miroku's voice. "It'd be nice to see your world, Kagome. But we don't if we'd be able to get through the well." Sango agrees with Miroku. That's when Kagome pulled out the bottle that have the sacred jewel shards in it. "We should be able to with these." She smiles at them. "There is another to get through the well." Kaede's voice spoke as she came out of the hut she resides in.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asks as she puts her bottle away. "I have these bracelets that can help you get through the well with no problem at all." Kaede replies as she gestures the group to follow her into the hut. When everyone came in, they see Kaede go to a chest. She opens it up to reveal a few pairs of beaded bracelets. "These are the bracelets." She pulls them out. From what they look like, they're orange and white colored beads in a single string. "So, all we have to do is to wear these to get to Kagome's world?" Shippo asks innocently. Kaede gives one bracelet for him, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to wear. "Correct." She simply tells them as Kagome helps tie the string around Shippo's wrist. Sango managed to get Kirara's on around her neck instead of the paws. She was able to put one the piece on her wrist, as well as Miroku did to his left wrist since his right one hold the beads to seal him wind tunnel.

"Will they work for a long time?" Shippo asks curious as he looks carefully at the beads. "What I know is that each bead represents a day. When the day passes, the first bead will turn purple. But if all of the beads turn purple you'll be trapped in Kagome's world." She explains the power of the beads. "So then how much longer is this Halloween day?" Sango asks Kagome. "It's in three days. If I were you, I'd be leaving right now. There's a lot to show you in my world." Kagome smiles as she leads to the bone eater's well in Inuyasha's forest. The well is in the center of the clearing. "Kagome, you go first." Inuyasha tells her. Kagome nods and jumps in. Soon enough the light from the depths of the well teleported in to the future of 500 years. "All Sango, you and Kirara go." Inuyasha tells the demon slayer. Sango holds Kirara in her arms. "Ready Kirara?" She asks her feline companion. Kirara mews as an answer. Sango jumps into the well. Instinctively, she'd be able to take a fall, but not this time. The lights that engulfed Kagome earliest, is doing the same to Sango and Kirara. The lights dim so that Sango can see where she and Kirara are. "Oh my Kami, you made it." Kagome smiles happily as she helps Sango and Kirara get out of the well in Kagome's wellhouse. Soon enough the light glows a few times to let Miroku, Shippo and obviously Inuyasha appear. "The gang's all here." Kagome couldn't be any happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the group exit the wellhouse, Shippo's eyes were wide like saucer place. "Oh, wow!" He jumps up and down. Kagome smiles to see how happy Shippo is all of sudden. "This is where you live?" Shippo asks her. Kagome just nods. "Yes, Shippo. This is my house. The Higurashi Shrine." She picks him up to carry him and tour the others around the shrine grounds.

"I have to admit, Kagome, you have such a wonderful piece of land here." Miroku compliments the area. "Thanks, Miroku. There isn't much area like this here in Tokyo." Kagome sadly smiles. "And why the long face?" Sango asks her. Kagome takes them to the set of stairs that shows the streets, and a lot of people walking by. Miroku and Sango look up ahead to see many tall structures. "What are those, Kagome?" Miroku points to them.

Kagome comes to him, "Those are apartments. It's a building where many people live. Here in the future, there are a lot, and I mean a _lot _more people living here so we have to have enough space for them to live in." She answers the questions, trying to make it as easy to understand as possible. Miroku nods at her. "And for the way you're dressed. It's no big deal. We still have a few other citizens who also live in shrines like me." She smiles in the end.

Sango smiles as well. "And what about my people? Are there any other people who protect the city?" She asks Kagome curiously. "Oh yeah. We have three groups who protect our town. We know the physicians, or doctors. But they're not the only ones. We have firefighters and police officers." She answers the demon slayer's questions. "Police officers?" Sango never heard of those before. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I haven't told you about them." Kagome blushes in embarrassment. "They're people who catch other people who break the rules." She explains the purpose.

"And what about those other people? Fire…" Shippo couldn't finish the word. That's when the siren goes off in the distant. As such, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara close their ears due to its loud noise. A few seconds later, a big red truck passes the shrine. "What was that?" Shippo asks Kagome after the loud quiets down. "That was a fire truck. Those help put out fires. They get the call from a person whose house is on fire. They go to the house that's on fire." Kagome explains to him. Then it crossed Kagome's mind. "That's reminds me. When Inuyasha first came here to bring my lunch, he came across an apartment building that was on fire. He went in and saved a little girl. He was the talk of the town for a few days." She smiles at Inuyasha for doing a good deed. "I have to admit it to you Inuyasha. You have done some good things out in the public." Kagome keeps her smile. "I bet those firefighters wouldn't been jealous of your robe of the fire red." "Yeah. It's too bad this kind of fabric is rare. Only this is my fire armor." Inuyasha replies with pride.

"Ok, I need you to meet my family." Kagome gestures them to follow to the house in the back of the shrine grounds. Kagome opens the door to allow themselves to enter. Shippo stays in the safety of Kagome's arms. "Mom, I'm back." Kagome calls into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi dries her hands from cleaning the vegetables. "Welcome home, Kagome. Oh, who are ours guests." She smiles warmly to the group.

Kagome enters. "I'm Shippo." Shippo raised his hand. Miroku walks forward to her, "I'm Miroku, a monk." He bows in respect. Sango mimics Miroku's actions. "I'm Sango. A Demon Slayer. And this here is my feline companion Kirara." Mrs. Higurashi walks up to the two. "It's nice to finally meet my daughter's friends. She has told me so many things about you." She then strokes, Kirara's ear, "And you're so adorable." Kirara couldn't help but purr in content.

Sango smiles, "This is something. Kirara isn't fond of strangers. But you're the exception." She comments in respect. "I guess Kagome must've told you about me. We have a cat of our own." Mrs. Higurashi replies. "I'll be more than happy to make you some tea." She offers the guests. "That'll be lovely." Sango replies as they head into the living room.

"Shippo, why don't you go play with my little brother." Kagome recommends the fox demon. Shippo knows of Sota, but not personal. Now is a good time as any to know more about Sota. Kagome carries him upstairs to the door of Sota's bedroom. She knocks it three times. "Hold on." Sota calls as he makes a few sounds that made Shippo and Kagome look at each other.

The door opens to show Sota like he's innocent for what he did in his room. "Hey there, little brother. I want you to officially meet Shippo." Kagome introduces her fox demon friend. "Hi there." Shippo waves to him after he hopes out of Kagome's arms. Sota smiles. "Hey there." Sota offers his hand. Shippo shakes it. "I've heard great things about you." Sota speaks first. Shippo smiles back "Same here." Knowing that they'll do just fine, Kagome leaves the two kids alone.

Kagome comes back downstairs to see her mother is getting alone with her friends. "How did it go?" Mrs. Higurashi asks her daughter after she sat down on the couch. "They're two peas in a pod, mom. They're going to be just fine." Kagome smiles towards the upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi smiles as well. "It's not common for Sota to have any of his friends over. He likes going to their houses." Her mom comments softly.

Inuyasha copies Kagome's stare. "I find it surprising for Shippo to hang around with other boys his age. Normally, he'd be going for a girl." He snickers in the end. Kagome glares as she sucker punches his arms. "Don't be rude. This is Shippo's chance to meet my little brother. I bet Sota has something Shippo would like to do with him." Miroku look up to her. "Like what?" He asks her curiously. "Boys' stuff." Kagome replies nonchalantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sota and Shippo are in the bedroom. "Sota this is amazing." Shippo happily speaks as he wonders around the room. "Thanks." Sota rubs the back of his neck. "Sis tells me that you're quite the prankster." Shippo chuckles a little bit. "I am. I've pulled a few pranks on them. Inuyasha isn't one to pull a fast one. He'll sniff you out." He said proudly. Sota smiles. "I would try to, but my mom isn't too thrilled about me doing something bad to sis." Shippo turns to him. "You tried on one her?" Sota goes to one of the drawers to pull out something. He snickers. "Oh this one." He said as he pulls something out of the drawer.

"What is that?" Shippo asks him. Sota turns around with the item he pulled out. "This here is a whoopie cushion." He answers the fox's question. "What do you do with it?" Shippo asks him curiously. Sota blows into the device, which made the thing form into a balloon. "I blow it up, and then…" He places it onto the chair of his desk. He sits on it, and a fart noise comes out of it. Just hearing that made Shippo laugh. "Yeah and this is the only stunt I ever pulled on my sister." Sota explains to the fox kid.

Meanwhile back in the living room, everyone else were just minding their own business until the farting noise hit's Inuyasha's sensitive ears. "What was that?" He asks Kagome. Soon enough Kirara hops off of Sango's lap and goes upstairs. "Maybe she has the answers." Sango tells him. Inuyasha goes upstairs after Kirara. Kirara leads him to the bedroom door. "Wait this is Sota's room." Inuyasha picks her up. The door opens up to show Sota looking out, which made Kirara to retreat back downstairs. "Are we making too much noise?" He asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinks his eyes, "Yeah I heard something gross." He tells the kid. "Oh, that was me. I kind of farted a big too hard." Sota admits in embarrassment to him. Inuyasha stealthily sniffs the room, "Funny, I don't smell anything gross in here." Inuyasha comes into the room. So far, he looks around the room to see if there's anything out of the ordinary. From the looks of it. Nothing. But then he recognizes something. He spots the whoopie cushion. "What's this?" He asks the kid. "Oh that's a whoopie cushion. It's something I pull a practical joker on Kagome whenever I get the chance." Sota explains the device.

"Ok, I just wanted to know what that noise from coming and I found the source. You take care." Inuyasha gives the whoopie cushion back to Sota. Inuyasha closes the door. He had no idea that Shippo was Sota the entire time when Inuyasha came in. "How did I do?" Shippo asks Sota who was hiding in his closet. "You nailed it!" Sota gives a thumbs up. "Not to mention wearing your clothes did an excellent job of covering my scent. He thought that I was you." Shippo couldn't help but laugh in the end.

Back in the living room, Kagome smiles for real. "What are you smiling about, Kagome?" Sango asks her. All Kagome could do is this. "I'm just happy that Shippo and Sota are getting along just fine."

Shippo looks a bit more of Sota's bedroom. "So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Sota smiles. "I want to be Inuyasha for Halloween." Shippo pulls out a leaf out of his vest. "Fox Magic." He calls out as the smoke appears and then disappears from the spot. Sota gasps with his eyes like saucer plates. Shippo transformed into Inuyasha. "Oh man, this is amazing." Sota walks around Shippo's disguise to see if there's any mistakes with it. None a single detail is mistake. "The only thing I can't do is use Inuyasha's voice to fool anyone." Shippo tells him the only thing he can't do. "It's okay." Sota comes back to the front. After a few minutes the disguise disappears back to Shippo.

"I have to admit, Shippo. You have one heck of creature full of surprises." Sota compliments Shippo's abilities. "Thanks. So how is it that you're going to be Inuyasha for Halloween?" Sota thinks for a few seconds. "Well for starters, I need his kimono." He begins. "Inuyasha has had that kimono his whole life. I never seen him wear anything else." Shippo explains what he experienced ever since he met him.

That's when Sota heads out the door. "Hey mom." He comes to his mother. "What is it, Sota?" Sota takes a few deep breathes. "I was hoping if we can make a costume identical to Inuyasha's?" Inuyasha blinks his eyes. "Say what?" He asks in utter disbelief. Mrs. Higurashi smiles. "I'll be more than happy to make one for you." That's when grabs her purse. "Where are you going mom?" Kagome asks her. "Sota and I are going to the fabric store. You and Inuyasha can go to that Halloween store to complete his outfit." She gives out her idea.

"We'll stay here and look after Shippo." Sango offers her help while the other leave the house. "I'll do the same." Miroku agrees with as he is about to do his thing. "Touch my butt, and you're dead." Sango glares at him dangerously. "Right." Miroku laughs nervously as he goes outside. Inuyasha puts on his hat. "Why are you wearing that?" Sango asks him curiously. "I have to hide my ears from the public. According to Kagome, the people here are not aware of demons behind here." He explains to the demon slayer.

Kagome has her purse with her. She also changed into a nice pair of jeans, a nice shirt with a white fleece hoodie on, with a pair of sneakers on. "Inuyasha and I will be back in about an hour. You guys take care of the house." Kagome waves as she and Inuyasha head down the shrine staircase. As soon as they disappear in the busy streets, Miroku walks around the shrine grounds. "What are you doing, Miroku?" Sango asks him. The monk takes a few breathes. He then pulls out a sutra from his robe. "Just a precaution." He simply answers as he puts the sutra onto one of the shrine walls. But little did he know. A spirit emerges from the spot.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers. Sorry it's going to take a bit of some time because my laptop is having issues as we speak. I have no idea how much it'll last. If it does, I might have to take a break from writing.

InuyashasGrl26


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mrs. Higurashi and Sota arrive at a fabric shop. "Welcome, do you need any help?" One of the workers greets them as the doors slide sideways to allow the duo enter. "We'll looking for red fabrics." Mrs. Higurashi asks the worker. The female worker comes to them. "Right this way." She guides them through the vast collection of fabrics until they came to the reds. "Is there a particular fabric you're looking for? Cotton, silk, satin?" Sota speaks. "The fabric I'm looking for is the fire rat."

The worker raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" She's confused. Mrs. Higurashi grabs hold of her son's shoulder. "I don't think they have that here, Sota." She answers the question for the worker. Sota frowns in disappointment. "Maybe you can describe how the fabric your friend's kimono feels." Mrs. Higurashi suggests gently to cheer him up.

Sota nods. "Can I touch the fabrics?" He asks the worker. "I don't see why not." She smiles at him. As such, Sota places his fingers on each rolled up fabrics the store provided. After a few feels and textures, "It feels like this one." Sota pulls out the loose piece to show the worker. The worker smiles. "Ah that's Taffeta fabric. It's the most durable material there is." The worker explains the fabric. She pulls out the pack. "Is there anything else you're looking for?" The worker asks them. "We're looking for robe strap." Mrs. Higurashi tells her the other missing piece."

The worker gestures them to follow her to a different part of the store where the straps are. "So, what are you going to make with these?" The worker asks them curiously. "I'm going to be a person from the feudal Era for Halloween." Sota answers the question carefully. He doesn't want to let anyone outside from the family to know about Inuyasha. "Ooh. I bet it turns out great in the end." The worker smiles. The kid checks out the robe straps, and found the one that can go with the fabric.

With all the materials they've been looking for, Mrs. Higurashi pays for the products. "You ready to make your costume?" She asks her son as they leave the store. "More than anything, mom." Sota replies happily. "We got what you needed. All that's left is your sister and Inuyasha to get the accessories." Mrs. Higurashi said as they head back home.

Kagome and Inuyasha enter a costume store. "Hey how's it going?" One of the workers greets them. "We're doing good." Kagome replies as she and Inuyasha go through the aisles. "So we need to find a wig that's almost like yours." Kagome speaks first as they find a shelf with many wigs. "Oh awesome cosplay you got there?" One of the other worker compliments Inuyasha's outfit. "What?" He's confused. "It's when a person dresses up in other outfits from shows." Kagome tells him in a more understanding fact. "Where did you get that wig? I never seen anything like it." The worker is really admiring Inuyasha's actually hair. "Oh, I've had this for years." He replies while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome can tell that Inuyasha is really nervous and uncomfortable. "Ok you two take care." The worker leaves them alone. Kagome sighs in relief. "Ok. Let's see here." Kagome points aimlessly at the wigs. "There." She finds a wig of silvery hair. She grabs it. Inuyasha looks at it. "Are you sure that Sota can wear this? It's too long for a kid." Inuyasha comments the length of the wig. He takes it from Kagome's hand and place it on her head. For he's right. The wig is so long it's reaching to the thighs. "We can cut it to his length and use the remains to make it thicker." Kagome gives her idea. Inuyasha nods in agreement.

"Ok, for the ears." Kagome grins as she looks for the head accessories. Inuyasha groans. Knowing him, his own ears are that like cats instead of dogs due to the pointed tips on top. "Cat ears, cat ears." Kagome repeats in murmurs. She sees the head pieces, from hats, to the hair pieces. "There." She spots them on a high stack. She jumps as high as she could to get them. But no success. Inuyasha chuckles as he jumps much higher and quickly grabs the white pair of cat ears. "Here you go." He hands it to her. Kagome blushes in embarrassment. "Wanna know what the last thing Sota needs?" Kagome asks him. "My fangs and claws." Inuyasha guessed confidently. Kagome smirks. "Oh yes." She goes to the mouth pieces.

"No need for fangs." Inuyasha stops Kagome from grabbing a pair of vampire fangs. "Why not?" She asks him. "When I had to get Tetsusaiga repaired, Totosai had to yank my fang out. According to him after being pulled out, my fang will grow back in a few hours." He tells her, even those it was painful for him. "Ok, but we still need dentures to hold them in place. But what about your claws. I don't think these sets here will fit Sota's little fingers." Kagome asks she pulls out a pack of fake wolf claws. Seeing that they can fit her finger just fine, but not a child's. "Same thing with my claws. I'll take care of that." Inuyasha tells her. Knowing that they got what they need, Kagome pays for the products and head back home with Inuyasha by her side.

Back at the Shrine, Miroku and Sango help clean the grounds. More specifically, taking over Grandpa Higurashi's chores. "Did you really had to pull that stunt Miroku?" Sango asks him, quite upset for what he did. "Oh, come on, Sango. You know the old saying 'Respect your elders.'." He reminds her casually. "Of course, I do. But Kagome's grandpa is _her _elder, not ours." She just glares at him. She just can't stand this guy sometimes. Kirara wakes up from her nap in the autumn sun. She runs to the top of the staircase. "What is it, Kirara?" Sango sets the broom onto one of the sheds' walls. She comes up to the spot to see Mrs. Higurashi and Sota returning home. "Welcome back, you two." She respectfully greets them. 'And she had the nerve to lecture me about the saying.' Miroku thinks in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Later that evening, Kagome and her friends enjoy Mrs. Higurashi's homecooked meal. Never in their lives would Miroku, Sango, and Shippo have such a delicacy of such meals. "This is really amazing, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango compliments the mother. "Thank you so much." Miroku adds his own. "Definitely the best." Shippo agrees. Mrs. Higurashi chuckles. "I'm pleased to hear such wonderful things. Kagome, your friend are very polite." Mrs. Higurashi speaks up to her daughter. All Kagome could do is blush. "I had a hunch, they'd be like this when we came here." She replies before taking another bite of her ride. Sango turns around to see Kirara eating some of the cat food that the feline can eat. According to Kagome, no matter what feline eats, it's always meat. So to make sure she got what Kirara needed, Mrs. Higurashi got the specialized cat food just for her. "Do you like that, Kirara?" Sango asks her feline. Kirara looks up from her bowl with a mew in a cute way. "Looks like she does like that stuff, Sango?" Kagome smiles to see such a sight. "Is Buyo eating?" Sango asks Kagome. Kagome sighs with a sad smile "Buyo on the other hand is on a diet due to being chubby." Sango took a look at Buyo. No doubt about it, he's a bit overweight. "It's nothing to worry. Buyo has his moments." Kagome takes hold of Sango's shoulder. Not saying another word, Sango resumes her meal.

After dinner, Mrs. Higurashi is holding a hamper. "Do you guys need your clothes to be washed?" She asks the group. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Um. My clothes do." Sango replies back. Miroku checks his robes to see if there's any stains or mud on it. "Mine as well." Shippo looks up to Kagome. "Do you think Sota wouldn't mind letting wear any of his clothes?" He asks shyly. Kagome nods. "Of course. Sota, could you lend Shippo your pjs for the night. He needs to get his clothes washed." She asks her little brother. Sota nod. "Follow me." He leads the kid to his bedroom. "What about you, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asks the half demon. "Nah I'm good. Besides this is only article clothing I have since I was a kid." He explains to the mother. All Mrs. Higurashi does is gesture for him to come to her. Instinctively, Inuyasha goes up to her. "No doubt about it. Your clothes are getting washed. You can wear my husband's clothes for the time being. I'm going to the store to get you and Miroku clothes of this time. Rest assured it won't be as uncomfortable as you think." She winks. Inuyasha and Miroku blush.

Kagome shakes her head. "This way." She guides them to her mother's bedroom where she store away her father's clothes. "You two will be in my dad's sweat pants and t-shirts." She tells them as she brought out two pairs of sweat pants, and two large t-shirts for them to wear for the night. "Kagome, I'm not wearing any of this." Inuyasha complains immediately. "Look Inuyasha, you don't have a choice here. You have to follow whatever my mom tells you, rather you like it or not." She gently scolds him. Miroku knew right off the bat that Kagome can be scary, and possibly she got it from her mother. "Just do as she says Inuyasha." Miroku tells him as he goes into the master bathroom to change. Kagome leaves the room as well for Inuyasha to change into the spares.

A few minutes later Kagome offers Sango to sleep in her room. "What about Inuyasha? Does he sleep in here too?" Sango asks her curiously. Kagome goes through her dresser to pull out a spare pair of pajamas for her. "Nah. He likes to sleep in the Sacred Tree. There's no way Kagome would ever admit to Sango that Inuyasha does sleep in her, but only in the corner of the room instead of the bed. Sango is given the spare pair. "You can change in the bathroom." Kagome suggests the demon slayer. Sango didn't argue with that as she leaves the room. After changing into her own pair of pajamas, she goes into the closet to look its endless pile of stuff. "Ah there you are." Kagome smiles as she is able to pull out the air mattress, she bought the other day whenever her friends sleep over.

Sango comes back into the room to see Kagome blowing up the mattress. "What's that?" She asks Kagome. Kagome looks up to see Sango in the spare. No doubt about it, she could really look good in any of Kagome's clothes. "This is an air mattress. It gets blown up inside to make it comfortable for you and Kirara. Do you want the mattress to be firm?" Kagome answers the question before asking her own. Kirara hops onto Sango's Shoulder. "Any way will do." Sango honestly replies. "I'll go get the sheets your mother told me earlier." Sango offers her help. Kagome smiles. "Good idea." Sango leaves the room.

Miroku is in the guest bedroom that Mrs. Higurashi provided for him and Inuyasha. Having so many guests can be a hassle. So Mrs. Higurashi made sure she bought air mattresses for them. "Miroku comes into the room in her husband's old pajamas. "Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Miroku asks Mrs. Higurashi as she spread the. Sheets and the pillows. "I know that you only wear one article of clothing, so I decided to give them a good wash." Mrs. Higurashi explains the situation. "What about Inuyasha? He also has one article of clothing. Not to mention, Shippo and Sango does as well." Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Precisely. You see Miroku, living here, people have different clothes on every day. You might find this hard to believe, but Kagome has a few pairs of her school uniforms. So I thought it'd be nice for you and Inuyasha to wear the modern styles of clothes. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're comfortable wearing them." Miroku nods. Knowing she's right he remained quiet.

Sota comes into his room to see Shippo sleeping in the sleeping bag that he had in his closet. When it was time for bed, Sota preferred that Shippo to sleep in his sleeping bag, knowing how much safer he felt in it. "Hey, Shippo." He shakes the fox kid a little. Shippo moans as he turns to see Sota. "What is it, Sota?" He asks sleepily. "I just want to make sure you're okay sleeping in my sleep bag." Sota said to him nervously. Shippo smiles. "I'm comfy in here." Shippo replies before going back to sleep. Sota got his answers and calls it a night.

Back in Kagome's room, Sango gets onto the air mattress. "Not bad, Kagome. Why can't we have any of these back in the feudal era?" She asks Kagome she gets under her bed's comforter. "In order for me to inflate that mattress, it needs electricity. And sadly, there isn't any back there." She chuckles. "Ok. Night." Sango goes to sleep. Kirara kneads Sango's side before going to sleep herself. Kagome smiles to see such a bond Kirara and Sango have. Before going to sleep she looks out the window that shows the Sacred Tree. "Night Inuyasha." She dozes off. Little did she know that Inuyasha is perched on the branch of the Sacred Tree. "Night, Kagome." He replies back silently. As each of them sleep, their bracelets, loses one of the colored beads as the first day comes to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning, Kagome gets dressed in her school uniform. "Where are you going, Kagome?" Sango asks her as she gets into a nice outfit thanks to Kagome's clothes in her closet. "I have to go to school, Sango." Kagome answers her like it was obvious. That's when Sango thought of something. "But then why do you were it back in the Feudal Era if it's only for the school?" Sango is in Kagome's pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a pink fleece sweater.

Kagome giggles, "It's the latest trend back here. Even after school, the girls usually like to wear all day." Sango seems to get that. "Ok, I was just curious. Nothing more." She sits back onto Kagome's bed and soon Kirara lays on her shoulder. "I bet my mom or grandpa would like to have to get this place tidied up." Kagome tells her as she grabs her school uniform sweater. "But don't you have a longer skirt if it's going to be cold outside?" Sango asks seeing that the skirt of Kagome's uniform is a bit too short to wear in this kind of weather.

"I do. However my school will decide when the girls will get to wear the longer skirts. Sadly it's not today." Kagome explains the school's policy of the dress code. "I never knew that your school would be that strict." Sango comments as Kagome brushes her hair. "Tell me about it, Sango. I just wish that they could change the dress code for gym." Kagome tells her. "Why is that?" Sango asks her curiously. "I'll show you when I get back home. We need to eat breakfast." Kagome gesture Sango to follow her out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen where everyone else is having their breakfast.

Miroku places the dishes into the sink. So far, he's just wearing his usually robes, which is natural since he's staying at the shrine which is also appropriate. He turns around to spot Sango about to sit down. "My, you look absolutely lovely, Sango. I can see that Kagome's clothes fits you very well." He compliments to her. Sango slightly blushes and begins to eat. As soon as Kagome finishes her meal, Inuyasha finished his. "Alright, I'm heading off." He tells the group. "Where are you going?" Shippo asks him. "I'm just going to take Kagome to school." He casually tells the kid. "I wanna come too." He about to get out of his sit. "No. You're going to stay here, Shippo. The people out here don't know anything about demons living out here. Even Kirara has to stay here too." Kagome tells him. "But during Halloween, everyone will be something for the holiday and you and Sota can go trick-or-treating." She explains to him.

"So then, what am I supposed to do all day?" He asks. "You can help out around the shrine. My grandpa wouldn't mind the help." Kagome suggests as she turns to her grandpa. "As long as he doesn't cause any trouble, I'm fine with it." Grandpa agrees with the terms. Shippo sighs in disappointment. "Okay." Kagome smiles, "Good, I'll bring something for you on my way home." She ruffles his head and goes outside where Inuyasha is waiting for her.

Inuyasha carries Kagome onto his back and leaps from one building roof to the next until they get to a block close to her school. "You know we could've just landed onto the school roof instead." He complaints as he walks behind her. "And be spotted by the others? No way I'm going to be the talk of the day. I don't want you to be seen either. Do you have any idea what would happen if someone saw you?" Kagome turns around with annoyance. Her three nosy friends would have give her advice about her secret boyfriend. No way she's going to take that. "Ok, point taken, I'll come back by the time you come out. But I prefer that you get onto the room instead." Inuyasha crosses his arms. "Inuyasha, I can't do that. I'll be out by 3:00 pm. That should be more than enough time to have for yourself. I bet there are somethings that you can help out at home." Kagome offers before running off.

As such, Inuyasha leaps back onto the rooves of the buildings and heads back to Kagome's house. When he lands at the shrine grounds, he notices Miroku sweeping the leaves. "Ah you're back already." He said as he sets the broom onto the fence. "Yeah, Kagome doesn't want me to the be seen by the school." Inuyasha spoke back to see that the shrine is doing fine so far. "I see that Kagome doesn't want anyone to know about us. Well not yet though." Miroku stretches his body. "What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asks him suspiciously. "Think about it. Only during Halloween that we can blend in with the crowd without being suspicious. You saw how eager Shippo was when he was told about what happens during that time." He had to be as understanding as possible. "Ok, I get. I'm just bored as it is. I don't know what do to at this point." Inuyasha just complained to him.

"Ok, so then what is it that you want to do?" Miroku asks him. Inuyasha takes a few seconds, "Maybe a nap." He said that out loud though for Miroku to hear him. "Then do that. I bet you're still tired from our journey. We didn't make much progress anyway." He urges Inuyasha. Without wasting another second, Inuyasha goes into the house and take a nap. Inuyasha goes straight to Kagome's bedroom to take that well deserved nap, but he spots Shippo snuggled up in the spare blanket on her. "Ok runt, up and at 'em." Inuyasha pulls the kid right out of the blanket's warmth and carries him down to the living room. Sango looks up from stroking Kirara's back.

"Whoa." She shouts as she catches Shippo's into her arms after Inuyasha tosses him. "I'm going to take a nap. And I don't want this runt to ruin it." Inuyasha tells her as heads back upstairs. Shippo whimpers after being tosses. "Sango, why would he do that? What did I ever do to him?" Sango comforts the kid. "Nothing at all. He's been through a lot lately. He just needs a tranquil spot to recover." She spoke to him softly. "But why Kagome's room? There's other spots to rest up." Shippo points out the other options. "It's her scent that calms him down." Ai comes into the living room with a tray of tea for them. "Her scent?" Shippo looks at her. "You see, the moment Inuyasha came into Kagome's room, her scent was the first thing that calmed him down." Ai describes the essential of Kagome's scent works on him.

Shippo blinks his eyes, "Really? Whenever I'm in there, I could tell that her scent was in there, but there was another scent that was mixed in. But I can't tell it any further." Sango looks at Ai. "It's her father's scent that lingers in there from time to time." Ai tell them.

* * *

Hello fellow followers, sorry for the long wait. It's Halloween which means I have to resume this story that I wrote and put on hold last year. This time I'll make sure it's finished by the end of the month.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sango, Shippo and Kirara were surprised by Ai's answer. "Her father's scent is in there too?" Shippo asks after recovering for the shock. Ai nods. "Yes. There are a few things that belonged to Kagome's father. She keeps a few of his things under her bed. That's why his scent is in there." She explains to them. "What happened to him?" Shippo asks her. Ai frowns for a slight of a second, "He died a few years ago." She only tells them.

Sensing that this is where that this conversation is getting depressing, the group decide to drop it. "So then is there anything else you want us to do at this point?" Sango asks a different subject. Ai shakes her head. "No there's nothing else to do around here for now." Sango and Kirara head outside. "Maybe you could play with Sota's toys." Ai suggests to the fox kid. Shippo smiles brightly and goes upstairs to Sota's bedroom to play with his toys.

Back in Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha makes himself comfortable on Kagome's bed. He sets his Tetsusaiga to the bedside table. As soon as he lies down, Kagome's lingering scent calms him down greatly. But there's something else that goes with it. 'It has a masculine scent. But it's not her little brother of grandpa.' He thinks to himself trying to figure out what that mysterious scent belongs to. As soon as he flicks his ear, he heard that Kagome's mother telling the group downstairs about her husband, in other words, Kagome's father. He even heard about a few things that Kagome keeps under her bed.

Too curious for his own good, Inuyasha gets off of Kagome's bed and looks under the to see a few boxes. He digs his one hand to pull out a box with a name on the lid. "Kaoru." That must be the father's name. Inuyasha opens up the box lid and can see a few pictures of him from various times. A few of him with Ai. A few with the family together for a family portrait. But the last one is what got him intrigued. It was a picture of Kagome when she was Sota's age on Kaoru's lap. Inuyasha can tell that Kagome has inherited the hair style, despite her hair length. And the facial is identical. And the eyes. That shape of it. But the eye color is Ai's chocolate brown.

Inuyasha puts the pictures back into the box and noticed a video cassette tape. He doesn't know about the device so he would ask Kagome about. But then again, maybe he shouldn't do such a thing. First of all, he practically snooped into a box without permission so that's not going to happen. So instead he puts the box back under the bed and takes his well deserved nap.

"I'm home." Kagome calls out to her family. "Hey, welcome back, Kagome." Ai hugs her daughter as she comes out of the kitchen while making dinner. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asks her as she takes off her coat and shoes.

"I think he's upstairs in your room." Ai answers the question. Kagome nods and heads upstairs. As soon as she gets to the second floor, Sota's bedroom door opens up. "Kagome!" Shippo smiles brightly and hops into her arms. "I take it you had a good day?" Kagome asks him as she carries him to her bedroom. She opens the door to see Inuyasha still sleeping on her bed. Shippo is about to get out of Kagome's arms until Kagome hold him tightly. "Hey" Shippo is about to shout until Kagome covers his mouth to stay quiet. "Let him sleep. He's been awake for a long time. I know he may be sleeping every night, but he had to stay awake to keep an eye out of trouble. The least we should do is let him sleep." She explains to Shippo as she comes back downstairs to join with Sota who just got home.

Kagome puts Shippo back to the floor so that he can play with Sota. "Make sure you do your homework before you play with Shippo, Sota." Kagome reminds her little brother. "Yeah, yeah." Sota waves off and heads to his bedroom with Shippo behind him. Sango and Kirara comes into the living room to see Kagome about to start with her homework. "Ever after school, you have to do more work when you get home." Sango comments as she sits down onto the couch to see Kagome is looking through some of the homework assignments. "Yeah. I just wish that they didn't have to hand out so much homework. School work is to be at school and nowhere else." Kagome agrees with her.

Sango looks at the subjects sorted out by subject. One that interested her was the feudal era. "You honestly think you could pull this off?" She asks as she picks up the history assignment. "To be frank with you, I doubt it. It's ironic when I was with you guys, I wasn't able to get the right information for the assignment." Kagome replies back to her. "Maybe I can fill out this." Sango offers her assistance. Kagome smiles for awhile but then something else crossed her mind. "Are you sure about this? I know for sure you have more knowledge about the feudal era, but I don't want the teacher to think that someone else is doing my homework instead of myself." Kagome said to her. Sango gets that. "All I have to do is give you the answers to write down. I know that it may be odd but this could be the only way to get this taken care of more efficiently." Sango explains to her.

Kagome had to admit that Sango has a point. Even though she has been in the feudal era for a few months so far, Sango has been there since the day she was born. As such she has more knowledge than Kagome. Let's just hope it works in their favor.

Back in Sota's bedroom, Sota is busy with his own homework. "Why do you have homework? You're supposed to be playing?" Shippo asks him after playing with one his toy cars. "I have to make sure I keep my grades up. As well I know exactly what's going on. I can't ignore." Sota answers the fox's question as well as one of the problems on his math homework. "If I did that, I'd be in trouble, and trust it's not good." Sota comments that part dryly. Shippo curiously looks at the problem. "You have to do that?" He gazes at Sota. "Yeah." Sota places his chin onto his palm as his elbow is holding it up while resting on his desk. Shippo decides to ignore the boy so he can finish his homework. The only thing is how long it takes him to complete the task.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner, Miroku goes outside for a patrol with Inuyasha behind him. "What do you mean you sensed a disturbing aura?" Inuyasha asks he crosses his arms as he observes Miroku who put a sutra onto one of the storage sheds. "The moment we arrived I felt something unsettling that I had to draw it out." Miroku simples explains to the half demon as he pulls the sutra off. The moment it was pulled out, the item pulsated and flies on its own towards somewhere. "Are your sutras supposed to do that?" Inuyasha asks Miroku as they chase after it.

"No. This one was specifically to draw out something that was plaguing this area." Miroku responds as they the sutra stops behind the house. "Please, leave me alone." A new voice shouts at them. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other before coming up to a man who is the same age as Kagome's mother. "Who are you?" Miroku asks him politely. "I mean no harm to you." He continues on.

That's when Inuyasha realizes about the man. "I've seen him somewhere before." Inuyasha points his clawed finger at the man while looking at Miroku. "How is it that you know me?" The man asks Inuyasha confused. "Not directly, but your Kaoru Higurashi." Inuyasha tells the man. That's when man gasps. "How is it that you know me?" Kaoru asks the boy. "I saw a picture of you with Kagome when she was just a kid." Inuyasha answers him.

That's when Kaoru feels a bit surprised. "Really? You know my daughter. On a personal level." He gives Inuyasha a straight face. Inuyasha can tell that Kaoru is being overprotective. "Mr. Higurashi. I mean you no harm whatsoever. What are you doing here though? This is your home right." Miroku asks him right away. Kaoru looks at Miroku in the eye, "Yes this is my home. More like it _was _my home." Kaoru told him specifically. That's when Inuyasha and Miroku realized what he meant by the word '_was'. _"You're dead." Inuyasha confirms it.

Kaoru nods, "Yeah, I'm dead until something pulled my spirit from my grave and brought me here." He explains to the them. Miroku widens his eyes. "I'm the one who sensed something unsettling and I wanted to help out by putting a sutra on the storage building. I had no idea that would do that. And I'm truly sorry." Miroku apologizes to Kaoru. "But then again, this could a good sign." He smiles brightly. Inuyasha looks at him suspiciously. "What are you trying to say here, Miroku?" He leans to him. "What I'm trying to say that this could me that Kaoru can see his family again." Miroku tells him.

"No." Kaoru stops him immediately. "What do you mean no? This is your only chance to check on your family. It's the least you should do." Miroku advices to him. "You can see that I'm just a spirit. Only those with spiritual powers are able to see me. And so far you are to." Kaoru explains to Miroku. "Not just, but also your daughter, Kagome can see spirits too." Kaoru didn't see this coming. "What do you mean that she can? I know by your wardrobe that you're a monk." He starts off. "And Kagome is a priestess." Miroku tells him specifically.

"How can that be? True that this family live here at the Higurashi shrine should have skills, but there's no way my daughter is a priestess." Koaru is still in shock, taking his time to take in this new information of his daughter being a priestess." Miroku comes up to him. "Believe it or not, that's up to you. The truth is that Kagome is a reincarnated priestess and was born with Sacred Jewel in her body." Miroku begins. "No more." Kaoru shouts as he holds his head. Inuyasha shakes his head. "We should bring him in." He suggests the monk. "Very well." Miroku agrees and carries the spirit via through the sutra that was attracted to earlier.

As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku left the house, Sango and Kagome volunteered to clean the table and do the dishes so that Ai can a have a break for once. "Are you sure you can do this, Sango?" Kagome asks her as she begins washing the dishes while Sango dries them. "Oh Kagome, even back in the feudal era the dishes had to be clean." She chuckles as they continue with the task.

All of a sudden, the door opens up quickly. "Hey, Kagome, Sango. Meet us in the living room." Inuyasha calls into the kitchen. Luckily that Sango just put away the last plate into the cabinet. "What's going on?" Kagome asks him as she and Sango come into the living to see Miroku doing something. He begins a chant and then something appears right in front of them. "Dad?" Kagome quietly murmured. Too shocked to take in, she faints. But luckily, Sango catches her before she could hit the floor. "Ok I didn't expect that." Inuyasha comments as she picks the girl up and put her onto the couch.

"What happened?" Ai calls from upstairs. She then sees someone familiar to her. "Kaoru…" She spoke softly as she is about to come to arm's reach. As soon as she places her hand onto her husband's check, it didn't go through. "What's going on? Why is my husband here?" She asks the group until she noticed Kagome on the couch. "It's ok. She just fainted after seeing her father." Miroku assures her. Ai nods. "Should Sota know about this?" She asks the monk. "It's up to you. How old was Sota when Kaoru died?" Miroku asks her. "Sota was only a baby when it happened. I think he should see him before he returns to the afterlife." Ai answers then suggests the option. "Then go get him." Miroku urges her to retrieve her son.

Ai goes upstairs to her son's bedroom door. She knocks on it. "Come in." Sota calls out to the guest. Ai comes into see Sota putting his homework into his backpack. "What's going on, mom?" Sota asks as he and Shippo look at her curiously. Ai smiles, "Sota, there's someone who wants to meet you. Sota smiles back, "Ok." He and Shippo follow Ai out of the bedroom and downstairs to meet the unknown guest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaoru waits patiently for his wife to bring down Sota. It's not everyday you get the news that your deceased parent is back from the dead to meet his own flesh and blood. But that's kind of what happened. Sota was just a baby when Kaoru died. So throughout the first 8 years Sota had not been given the chance to meet him. The door closing from the upstairs has signaled that Sota is about to come into the living room. Soon enough Ai has brought in Sota. "Sota, this is your father, Kaoru." Ai said to the boy softly so that Sota wouldn't get scared.

The moment Sota looks at his father, he looks sad. "What the matter, Sota?" Kaoru asks him first as he kneels down the boy's level. All of a sudden Sota runs off. No one expected that from Sota. Even hearing the back door slammed shut has got the group completely confused as well as concerned. "What is something I said?" Kaoru asks Ai as he stands up with confusion in his voice. "Not that I know of. I wish I had the answer." Ai responds to him with the same look. Kagome is about to go after him but Inuyasha takes hold of her shoulder. "Don't. I'll take care of this." He offers and goes after the child outside.

Inuyasha comes out to look for the kid. He doesn't need to yell out for him since the kid's scent is fresh for Inuyasha to track him down. He follows the scent to one of the sheds that resides on the shrine grounds. He opens up the door to see Sota crying into his folded arms, sitting on the wooden floors of the room. "What do you want?" Inuyasha heard his murmuring. Inuyasha comes up to him. "Why did you run off?" Inuyasha asks him instead. Sota refuses to show his tears. "Listen to me Sota. You're not alone in this. I lost my old man when I was born and I never got to meet him at all." Inuyasha sympathizes with the child as he sits down next to him. "It's not fair, no father should die." Sota comments to him. "I don't blame you. If only my father was alive, I would've been in a whole different scenario. As such I would never have met your sister." Inuyasha tries his best to lighten up the kid's spirit.

"But your father was very powerful. Why would he die when he could have helped you and your mother?" Sota looks up to him. Inuyasha frowns a little the moment he looks back at the kid. "My old man was in rough shape when he saved me and mother from the moment the mansion was on fire. He knew that somehow he had to stay behind to prevent the man who killed my mother was going to come after us." Inuyasha explains to him.

"What do you mean that he was in a rough shape? Was he in a huge battle before your birth?" Sota asks him curiously. Inuyasha nods. "According to my father's servant, Myoga. He was fighting a demon who was just as powerful as himself. When he found out about my mother being in labor, he had to use one of his claws to seal the demon away and escape unscathed." Inuyasha tell Sota more what he knows from either his mother, Myoga, or Totosai.

"So the bottom line is that I shouldn't run off." Sota concludes. "Exactly Sota. I know not having a father in your live is very hard. But this could be the only chance you are given to make memories with him despite him being dead." Inuyasha ruffles his head. Sota nods. "might as well get that started." He said proudly. Inuyasha smiles back and follows the kid out of the shed and straight back to the house.

Kaoru is sitting on the couch. "I don't know what I did to make him run off. I know not being there for him was hard." He starts off. He heard about Kagome's friends' backstories and how everyone of them used to have a father but lost them some time ago. The door shuts closed to alert the house that Sota and Inuyasha have return. "Dad…" Sota asks him the moment he comes into the living room. "What is it, Sota?" Kaoru asks him with a warm smile. "Can I have a moment to spent with you. Alone?" The kid requests his father. "Absolutely." Kaoru nods his head as he and Sota go upstairs to the master bedroom to get them the privacy they deserved for so long.

Once the father and son left the living room, Inuyasha sits onto the floor since the couch is occupied with everyone else. "What did you say to him?" Kagome asks him as she leans to his level. "I just told him what I've been through. Nothing more." Inuyasha answers her casually. Kagome sits back up on her spot on the couch. "I never knew that you were the counseling type." She comments to him. "I don't know what that means." Inuyasha turns around to her. Kagome giggles at his lack of the language in this time. "It's when a person tries to guide someone in the right direction on how to approach personally issues. And from you managed to do to convince Sota to talk with dad is a good example." Kagome explains to him. Inuyasha grins in return. "Might as well take that into consideration from now on." He leans back onto the bottom of the couch with his hands behind his head.

Sota and Kaoru get themselves comfortable on the master bed. "This has never changed one bit." Kaoru comments to see that nothing major has changed since his death. "Yeah. Mom thought that it was best that she keeps this room the same." Sota nods back. "I can see you've grown so much. I wish I was still alive to help you on with personal things. If you know what I mean." Kaoru looks down to his son. Sota nods again. "Yeah. Even though you were gone, mom and grandpa did their best to raise me. But I kept my secret of not having a father around that made me lonely most of the time." He said sadly. Kaoru can see the frown on his face. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you before I have to return to the afterlife?" He asks Sota.

Sota sighs deeply. "I was hoping you could go trick-or-treating with me." He asks him curiously. Kaoru smiles fondly. "Of course, Sota. I wouldn't have it any other way." He ruffles his son's head. Sota laughs as he hugs him around his stomach. Kaoru hugs him back. He knows for sure that this will never happen again. So he has to make sure that this is very memorable as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Sota wakes up to see that his alarm is a few minutes before it goes off. He looks down to the floor to see Shippo still asleep. So he turns the alarm off so that it wouldn't wake up the fox kid. He heads down stairs to see his mother making breakfast already. He looks around to see if his father is in there as well but he wasn't. "Morning, Sota." Ai greets him warmly. Sota sighs sadly. "Morning. Where's dad?" He asks worriedly. Ai places a plate of eggs in front of him. "He's still asleep dear. There's nothing to worry about." She assures him as she turns around to resume cooking to make breakfast for the rest of the household.

Sota understands her and begins eating slowly, hoping at some point that his father would come in to join him at the table. As time went by, minute by minute his father hasn't arrived at all. "What's the matter, Sota?" Ai asks him to see him disappointed. "I just wanted dad to take me to school." Sota places his chopsticks onto the plate and takes it to the sink. There's two more days left until Halloween and this is not what Sota wanted. Ai kneels down to his level. "Sweetie, I know how much you wanted to spend time with him. But for now, you need to know that he's still weak from being brought here by Miroku. I would never expect him to be around." She takes hold of his little shoulder. Sota nods and then leaves the kitchen to retrieve his backpack. He gets it and heads out the door to go to school.

Back in Kagome's room, Kagome wakes up to see Sango and Kirara still asleep. She crawls out of the front of her bed since that the bed's side is blocked off from the futon mattress that Sango is sleeping on. She takes her school uniform out of her closet so she could change in the bathroom instead. True that whenever she and Sango take a bath in the rivers, they don't mind about each other's nudity. But being her is not the case here. Not to mention, there are few boys in the house who might barge in without them knowing and show up at the wrong time. So to make sure that no one sees Kagome naked, she goes into the bathroom so she can change privately.

As soon as Sota left the house, Kagome comes into the kitchen. "Morning, Mom. Where's Sota? I thought that he would be eating right now." She see the kitchen table empty. "Oh, Sota just left the house. He was hoping that dad would take him to school today, but dad is still recovering from being brought here by Miroku." Ai answers Kagome's question as she brings her daughter a plate of pancakes. Kagome then realizes something. "But would dad's appearance freak out the public? Besides some of the citizens know about his death." Ai heads back to the stove to make something else for the next person to enter. "You have a point there. I don't want them see someone coming back from the dead to roam around the neighborhood." Ai agrees with her. "I knew that dad used to take you to school a few times. And I though it was right for Sota to have that opportunity."

Kagome can see why Sota is so eager to have Kaoru take him to school. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. The thing I'm just worried about is that if anyone is able to see him. You know being a spirit." She states the problem. Ai nods. "I know what you mean. So far this family is able to see a few spirits. And Kaoru is no exception. It's just if any spirit leaves the shrine, they'd be visible to anyone. That's why Grandpa makes sure that they make it to the afterlife in peace." Ai explains to her. Kagome places her plate into the sink and grabs her bag to leave the house.

"Hey." A new voice stops Kagome before she gets to the stairs. Kagome turns to see Inuyasha in the Sacred Tree's high branches. "Oh, Morning." Kagome walks up to him as he jumps down to the ground. "I saw your brother leave the house way earlier than usual." Inuyasha tells her as he crouches down for her to climb onto his back. "Mom told me that Sota wanted my dad to take him to school." Kagome answers the question casually. "But would that be a bad idea?" Inuyasha asks as he leaps from one building after another until they get to one that is a block away from Kagome's school. "Believe me, I was against it as well, but from mom told me that he used to take me to school. So I thought that Sota should have that chance to do it too, even if he's just a spirit." She explains to him as she gets off of his back and walks to the school.

Inuyasha heads back to the shrine to see Kaoru looking at the Sacred Tree. "Oh I didn't see you there, Inuyasha." He said to the half demon. "I was taking Kagome to school." Inuyasha tells him. "I used to do that too." Kaoru smiles at him. "Yeah, Kagome told me. It's too bad that I couldn't walk Sota to school." He frowns after that.

"I get that you're too afraid to that since you're just a spirit." Inuyasha points out to him. "What do you mean by that?" Kaoru is confused at that. "What I'm trying to say here is that is you were to take Sota to school, there would be people who would be able to see you despite being dead. They could get the wrong idea." Inuyasha explains to the father. Kaoru gets it. "I see. I just don't want to disappoint Sota. That's all." He comments.

"We might as well have to do something about it." Miroku steps in to the duo. "What are you talking about?" Kaoru asks him. "I'm able to draw out your spirit, but I couldn't make you noticeable to the public." Miroku explains to him. "Is there any way to make me noticeable?" Kaoru asks Miroku eagerly. "You just said that you would do something about it." He reminds him. "I meant that I came up with an idea on how to make sure that happens." Miroku tells him in a positive manner. "I'll do whatever it takes to walk my son to school." Kaoru is now determined to make sure it happens.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That afternoon, Inuyasha waits patiently at the block where he dropped off Kagome. "Hey, you missed me?" Kagome leans in to tease him. "Not even the slightest." Inuyasha spoke back in the same matter. "We need to pick up Sota." Kagome tells him as they walk down the streets towards the school that Sota goes to.

When they turned the corner where the school is, Kagome sees her father waiting for him already at the gates. Even though that no one else but herself, Inuyasha and Sota can see him because he's a spirit for the time being. "What are you doing here, dad?" Kagome asks him as she comes up to him, pulling out her phone so that she doesn't get anyone around her suspicious. "I'm here to pick up Sota." Kaoru responds back to her. "But is that a bad idea to be out here. What if other people who can see spirits to spot you?" Kagome talks to him worriedly. Kaoru waves it off. "Remember, Kagome that Sota can only see me and no one else. Besides I told him that I'd make it up to him." Kaoru assures her.

The bell rings to let the students exit the school building. A few minutes later, Sota comes out with a few of his friends. He sees Kagome waving at him. Not just her but also his dad. "I'm off." He tells his friends and runs up to Kagome. "What brings you here?" He asks Kagome as she hugs him as they all walk off to go home. As soon as they get to their block. "Why were you at my school, dad?" Sota asks the father. "I just wanted to make up the missing times that I couldn't do with you." Kaoru answers him. Since then, Kagome walks up ahead with Inuyasha by her side. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asks her curiously.

"I thought that it'd be best that they could caught up even though Sota never got those moments that I had with him." Kagome explains to him. Inuyasha gets it now. "Ok. Well, let's leave them alone then." He agrees with her. Kagome turns her head to see Sota so happy. "For once he's so glad that dad is here.

Later that day, everyone gets themselves ready for dinner. The only bummer part is that Kaoru won't be able to eat with him. No one would actually expect that. Before dinner, Sota begins to do his homework. Kaoru decides to help him out to make sure that he gets the homework done as soon as possible. Even Shippo is staying quiet as well as not pulling any pranks on them. After dinner, Kaoru even played with his son with the video games. Even though that Sota is holding his one remote control, the other remote control is floating in thin air. As such Sota finds it really cool.

Back in her bedroom, Kagome could feel a little jealous about Sota spending so much time with their father. But then again, she knows that she shouldn't be like that. This is about Sota. It means a lot to him. "You feeling okay, Kagome?" Sango asks her while stroking Kirara's back. "I'm okay. I'm just happy and yet jealous about Sota spending so much with dad." Kagome turns her desk chair to look at Sango.

Sango nods, "It's natural to be like that. I remember when Kohaku and I were mastering our weapons, father would favor me a bit more than Kohaku because he's having a hard time with his weapon." She explains to her friend. Even though meeting Sango when she joined the group, she told them about her times with just her family and nothing else. "I had to help Kohaku so that father would pay more attention to him than him." She continues on her story.

But then something crossed her mind. "I'm just curious about one thing Sango." Kagome tells her. "What is it?" Sango asks her. "What made you picked the Hiraikotsu?" Kagome asks her. Sango smiles. "I was chosen to inherit the weapon from my grandfather. When he was the village leader, he used it with great pride. Even though there other weapons for me to choose but from the way the weapon is used, I knew for sure that I was meant for it." Sango explains the backstory. Kagome can understand from the way Sango told the story. "So just let Sota have as much time as he can until that moment has ended." Sango advices her in the end.

That night, Sota and Shippo are getting ready for bed. "What story do you want me to read, boys?" Kaoru ask them. Sota spoke first. "How about you tell us a story instead." He suggested. Kaoru smiles. "Ok, so then what do you want me to tell you?" the father asks. "How about the time you and mom raised Kagome before I was born." Sota asks him. Shippo smiles. "Yeah, I want to know what Kagome was like as a kid." Kaoru nods at that. "Very well. For your sister…"

"Achoo." Kagome sneezes. "You okay?" Sango asks Kagome as she reads one of Kagome's books. "I might be getting a cold or someone is talking about me." She responds as she checks her forehead to be sure. "Well let's just make sure you're not getting a cold. Especially during this season." Sango comments to Kagome.

Through half of the story, Kaoru notices that the kids have fallen asleep. "We might as well continue tomorrow night." He spoke quietly. He kisses his son's forehead and leaves the bedroom. He comes out to go into the master bedroom to see Ai reading one her books. "Is Sota asleep?" She asks him as he sits next to her. "Yeah, he wanted to know how we raised Kagome before my death." Ai smiles at that. "I bet you were at the point that I was pregnant with him." She puts her book onto the nightstand. "I was about to get to that but he and Shippo were asleep." Kaoru chuckles at that part.

"Whenever I tried to tell the story to him, he wasn't interested because you were missing in the story." Ai explains to him. Kaoru gets into the empty spot in the bed. "I guess a story without the father isn't really fascinating. A family must have the father, the mother, and the children. Without the father in it feels incomplete." He describes the story. Ai smiles. "That's true. Sota only saw pictures of you and me at our wedding. And other pictures. But there no picture of you two together. So I think that we should have that so he can always remember you." She gives her one idea. Kaoru agrees. "Yes, that would be a good idea. I just want to make sure when we take that picture, we have to make sure you're in it. Otherwise, Sota would have a picture with just him in it." Ai can see that Kaoru is worried about that part. "We'll have to try to make sure that works." She takes hold of his arm in a comforting matter. Kaoru smiles in return and places his head onto Ai's head. "Let's do it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's finally Halloween, As soon as Sota woke up he runs down to the kitchen and is thrilled that Kaoru is having his coffee. "Dad!" He hugs him eagerly. Kaoru laughs and ruffles his hair. "Happy Halloween, Sota." Kaoru said to his son. "You won't believe what I'm going to be for Halloween this year." Sota smiles brightly. "Really? What are you going to be?" Kaoru asks him curiously. "I'm going to be Inuyasha." Sota keeps his smile. Kaoru never expected that. Then again he never saw his son in any Halloween costumes until now. "You ok?" Sota asks seeing that Kaoru is thinking of something. "It's nothing to worry." He ruffles the boy's head. "You ready to go to school?" He asks afterwards.

"I still have to have my breakfast and get dressed." Sota had to stop him from leaving the kitchen table. He begins his plate of eggs that Ai prepared for him. "Where's Kagome?" Kaoru asks his wife. "She hasn't come down yet. I wonder why that is?" Ai replies. "I'll go get her." She offers to go upstairs to check up on her. She is about to knock on the door until a voice stops her. "Sango, I need to give Sota that chance. He has never once given dad that one moment. It's the least I should do." Ai opens up the door to see Kagome about to get her backpack. "Did I come at a bad time?" She asks the girls. "No." Kagome replies back to her and heads out of the run in a rush. Ai turns to see Sango with a concerned look. "Did something happen?" She asks the demon slayer. "I just got a word from Inuyasha about what he and Miroku found out." Sango starts off. But then the window opens up to have Inuyasha jumping in. "Where's Kagome?" He looks around the room. "She just left." Ai points out the door. Inuyasha can see that Sango is about to tell the mother about something bad. "Found out about what? What's going on?" Ai demands gently.

Kagome comes into the kitchen to see her father and brother about to leave. 'Should I tell them?' She asks in her head. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" Kaoru asks her. "No it's nothing." Kagome replies as she is about to sit down while Kaoru and Sota leave the kitchen. "I'll be taking Sota to school now." Kaoru tells her as the boys leave the house. Kagome is still uncertain on what to do at this point. 'If what they tell me is true, I just don't want to believe it.' She fiddles around her eggs. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Ai asks her as she comes into the kitchen seeing that Kagome doesn't have an appetite. "I bet Sango told you, didn't she?" Kagome asks her instead.

Ai sighs, knowing that this isn't going to be easy. "For now, head off to school. And when you get back, we'll discuss about Sango told me when you left your room." She suggests to her daughter. Kagome can tell that right now is not the time. "Okay mom." Kagome agrees with her terms and decides to head off. When she comes out, Inuyasha comes to her from the roof. "Are you here to escort me to school or tell me what you and Miroku found out about last night?" Kagome is not in the mood to talk about that subject. "Escort is the answer." Inuyasha spoke instead as he gets Kagome onto his back and head off to her school.

Throughout the day, Miroku, Shippo and Sango help finishing up the decorations for tonight. From the orange and purple lights to hang around, to the inflated pumpkins, dead zombies. "Why not be part of the set?" Grandpa Higurashi suggested the group. "What do you mean by that?" Shippo asks him. "I'm saying that you and Kirara should do some fun things to give the trick-or-treaters a thrill of the night." Grandpa Higurashi explains to them.

"I would, but I'm going trick-or-treating with Sota. I have many disguises that I can pull off one after another." Shippo declines the offer. "But I bet Kirara can help you out though." Grandpa can see how excited the fox demon kid is about the evening. "I see. Very well." He leaves the group alone. As soon as the elder goes into the house, Miroku and Sango come to Shippo. "Shippo. There's something you need to know about Kagome's father." Miroku spoke first. "What is it? Did something happen?" Shippo looks up to him. "The thing is that Kaoru is just a puppet." Miroku tells him immediately. "It's not one of Naraku's puppets. Is it?" Shippo is now worried. "No. It's not one of Naraku's. It's a spirit who controls the dead like a puppet. When I was patrolling the shrine, I sensed something unsettling and I had it forced out. But little did I know that force was the spirit who was controlling Kagome's father the moment he stepped foot here." Miroku explains the situation so.

"Does the family know about this?" Shippo asks the monk. "Only Ai knows about it so far. When I told Kagome about it, she didn't want to believe it. As such I only told her mother and ask her not to mention any of it to the rest of the family." Sango takes the chance to answer the question. Shippo looks towards the city. "I wonder what Kagome is thinking about?" Sango picks him up and have him perch onto her shoulder. "I don't know. I just hope that it doesn't bother her today."

The final bell rings to alert the students that it's time to go home. "I'll see you guys later." Kagome waves goodbye to her three friends and heads to the roof of the school building, where Inuyasha patiently waits for her. "Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asks her first. "Yes, I just want to make sure that whatever you told me wasn't true about my father." She climbs onto the hanyou's back and they leap towards Sota's school.

When Inuyasha and Kagome get to the block where Sota's school. They decide to stay from the gate from a safe distance. "Kagome, I can't lie about what Miroku and I found out about your father. I don't want to get you so worked up about this. For now, we just need to keep a close eye on your father." Inuyasha takes hold of girl's shoulder to calm her shaking form. Kagome could only nod to give him her answer. "I just want Sota to have this one night with dad and nothing more." That's all she could say to him. When they hear the school bell ring, Kagome and Inuyasha see Kaoru waiting patiently for Sota. Halloween night is something that no one will ever forget.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as Sota and Kaoru returned home, Ai pretends that what Miroku told her wasn't in her mind. She welcomes home her son and Kaoru. "Alright Sota, you need to get into your costume because you're going trick-or-treating in a few hours." She pats him back towards the stairs. "What is Sota going to be for Halloween, Ai?" Kaoru asks her curiously. "Sota wants to be Inuyasha." Ai answers with a smile on her face.

Kaoru realizes now that his son wants to be someone that no one really knows in particular. "But wouldn't he dressed up as something else like a super hero or any character that everyone else knows?" He looks at her confused. Ai waves it off. "Sota did so far in his life. He just wanted this year to be unique. He wants his friends to be surprised about his costume." She explains to him.

The door opens up. "We're home." Kagome calls out to her mom. "Welcome home you two." Ai greets them warmly. "Aren't you going trick-or-treating Kagome?" Kaoru asks her. Kagome blinks. "Nah. I'm done with that. Inuyasha has not been to one before though." She grins to him. "What are you talking about? I never said anything about it." Inuyasha said in disbelief. "That's true because it never happened where you're from. Shippo is thrill about this. Besides you can get free candy." Kagome keeps her smirk on her face.

"But isn't he too old to go trick-or-treating though?" Kaoru asks Kagome. "That may be true, but it didn't happen when he was living in the feudal era 500 years ago." Kagome tells him to calm him down. "500 years ago? He looks a little older than you Kagome." Kaoru is beyond shocked to hear that. "That's because the well in our shrine is a time portal…" Kagome continues on with the well and how she ended up with him.

Sota is in his room about to put on his make shirt costume. "What are you going to be for Halloween, Shippo?" Sota asks as he puts on the outfit on. "I'm going to be this." Shippo pulls out a leaf from his kimono sleeve and places it onto his forehead. The pink smoke surrounds him and when the smoke cleared, Sota is surprised. "Oh wow, you're a real fox." Shippo indeed turns into a really fox, with the bushy tail and hind legs he exposed in his real form. "Yeah. I am fox demon after all." Shippo smiles. Sota looks for the wig that Kagome managed to make it look like Inuyasha's real hair do with the pig tails one the pair of cat ears sewn into it. He puts that on. "Who do I look?" Sota asks him. "Oh my god, you like Inuyasha when he was a kid. All that's left is your fake sword." Shippo spoke happily. Sota nods and finds the fake weapon and places onto the belt of his costume.

The entire group are talking among themselves until the bedroom door opens and closes. "That must be them." Ai announces the group. Soo enough the kids come downstairs to show them their costume. Kagome smiles widely. "Oh Sota, you look just like Inuyasha." She said to him. Inuyasha somehow can see himself in that outside. "No doubt about it, kiddo." He observes the kid's outfit along with the fake sword. "Sorry I couldn't make a copy of Tetsusaiga. I tried." Sota pulls it up to look like the rusted sword. Inuyasha kneels down to the boy's level. "It's just fine." He smiles to the kid.

"Check me out." Shippo shouts out the room. Everyone gasps to see a real fox in the house. "Relax, it's just me." He calms them down. "I wouldn't be able to tell that was you, Shippo." Kagome honestly tells him. "Why are you like that anyway? I know you're a fox demon with the tail and the hind legs. But never like an animal." Sango points out. Everyone seems to agree with her claim on the kid's appearance. "I can turn into this. But I chose not to. I'm more comfortable in my other form." Shippo explains to them.

"Point taken. When Inuyasha was fighting the thunder brothers, Shippo's father was in his original form." Kagome remembers that time. "True. And it was thanks to him to protect Kagome and me from death." Shippo nods to him.

"Ok, you to get some dinner before you two head off." Ai claps her hands to get the kids' immediate attention. The kids run into the kitchen to see what Ai made for them. Kagome peeks into the kitchen to see what she made. "Oh she made them chicken nuggets. That's more than enough for them." She smiles and turns around to sit back down in the living room. "Ok done!" Sota quickly eats his dinner with Shippo finishing right behind him. "Wow. I never thought that you would eat that fast." Inuyasha comments the short amount of time. Sota and Shippo grab their pillow cases to collect as much candy as they can. "Alright boys, you ready to go?" Kaoru grabs his coat. "Oh yeah!" Sota shouts in delight. The trio leave the house.

About a few minutes later, Ai comes into the living room to see Kagome and everyone else minding their own business. "I need you to follow my husband, Kagome." Ai tells right away. Kagome finds it pointless. "Mom, even if what Miroku tells me is true, I find it hard to believe it." Ai sighs, "I know. I feel the same way." That's when Miroku stood up. "Kagome, you have to follow him rather you like it or not. I'll be on guard of the shrine while you and Inuyasha follow him tonight." He strongly suggests the teenager. Kagome agrees even though she's against it. She walks to the coat rack to get her coat and shoes. "I might as well." She comments and heads out of the house.

When Kagome leaves the house, Inuyasha is about to go after her. "Wait." Miroku stops him. Inuyasha turns around to see Miroku give him a patch of something. "What's this?" Inuyasha ask him. "It's a pack of purifying salt." Miroku tells him so far. "And what am I supported to do with this?" Inuyasha is not getting this one bit. "If any negative aura appears Kaoru's body, I want you to throw the salt onto him. Since Kagome won't listen to reason, you are the next one to do the thing." He explains to the hanyou. "So in other words, you want me to hang onto this until that moment comes." Inuyasha said to make it easier for everyone to understand the situation.

"Exactly. Now go get her." Miroku pats his friend's back. Inuyasha groans as he gets his hat to cover his ears. "Put some shoes on as well." Ai advices him. Seeing that she's being dead serious behind her gentle expression, he obeys and puts on a pair of shoes that Kagome and Ai were able to buy for him. "I'm more of the barefoot kind." Inuyasha complains to her. "How could you deal with the cold winters? You would've had frostbite or you could've lost your feet." Ai said to him. "I'm half demon. I've been through worst. I'll wear these until I get back." Inuyasha assures her, and then leaves the house to go after Kagome.


End file.
